Wireless data communication devices are now widespread due to the fact that they are popular with users.
Such wireless data communication devices are usually provided with a plurality of applications such as an electronic messaging application, an Internet browser application, an instant messaging (IM) application, etc.
In use, a wireless data communication device may be located temporarily in a zone where the wireless connection is not available anymore. The wireless data communication device is hence out of coverage.
In such case, outbound messages (also referred to as outgoing messages or messages to transmit) generated from the applications running on the wireless communication device will therefore become undeliverable to any server. More precisely, for each outbound message, the transport/network layer reports individually to each application that its message transmission failed. The application must then be programmed accordingly to handle such failure.
The skilled addressee will appreciate that such situation creates a large overhead especially in the case where there is a large number of messages to transmit by a plurality of applications.
The skilled addressee will further appreciate that frequent radio communication attempts will significantly reduces the battery life of a wireless data communication device.
There is a need for a method that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the application will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description below.